Company
by sermerlin
Summary: While searching for Rose the Doctor ends up in the wrong universe, none other then the one where magic exists. Can Harry & Hermione help him with his loss? And can The Doctor help them with their future assignment?


**Chapter 1:**

_Mysteries_

Hermione gazed through her telescope, trying to find the planets Professor Sinistra had given them to draw on the map.

She was almost done, she only needed to add one more planet. Hermione looked at the list and was surprised to see a name written down she had never heard of.

''That's strange...'' she mumbled.

Harry standing next to her looked up.

''Did you say something?''

Hermione stared at the list and didn't hear Harry.

''Hermione, what is it?''

Hermione looked up, meeting Harry's confused expression.

''Well, there's a planet on the list, I've never heard of...''

Harry chuckled. ''That is strange. You're like a walking book yourself, you ought to know these things.''

''Hmmmm...'' Hermione started to browse through her text book, trying to find some sort of clue where the planet was. She couldn't find one thing and let out a frustrated sigh.

''That bad, eh?'' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Let me see your list.''

''Do you honestly think you know more of these things than I do?'' Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. ''Of course not, that would be mental. I just want to see it with my own eyes, that's all.''

Reading the name of the planet over a few times, making sure she wasn't crazy she handed over the list to Harry.

''So?''

Harry stared at the piece of paper.

''I'm not sure, it looks like there's an extra planet added to your list. It's not on mine... It sounds familiar in a way...''

Hermione looked around, perhaps she could see if Ron had it on his list. She spotted Ron, at the other side of the tower. It would be impossible to ask him, since Professor Sinistra was just scolding him for throwing his jar of ink all over his map.

She did, however, see Dean busy with his map on her other side.

''Hey Dean! Dean!''

Dean got up, turning his attention to Hermione.

''What is it, Hermione?''

''I've got this strange planet on my list, do you know it?'' Hermione asked.

''_You _are asking _me _if I know a planet you don't know?'' he asked dumbstruck.

''Yeah, yeah, real funny. The smartest with of her age, asking you for help. Now just help me already!'' Hermione said fervently.

Dean didn't answer but took the piece of parchment from Hermione.

''I know this one! I do, but it's not a real one. It's from this tv-show. You surely must know it Hermione, it's awesome! Doesn't The Doctor ring a bell? He's the main character of the series.''

Hermione shrugged. ''I don't really watch that much TV when I'm home, I'd rather do nice things with my mum and dad, and most of the holidays I'm at the Weasleys, they don't have a television.''

Dean looked back at the parchment. ''But the show ain't real, it's science fiction, someone here must play a prank on you, this just can't be real, it doesn't exist. No wonder you don't know it!'' Dean said, explaining it all.

Hermione nodded and took the list back from Dean.

''That must be it, Dean. Thank you, glad we got this figured out.''

Hermione cleaned all of her things up before giving her map to Professor Sinistra. She glanced at the parchment one more time before throwing it in the trash bin.

_Hmm, Gallifrey. Who could even think of a name like that?_

The next morning Hermione woke up early, too early. It was a Saturday and she hoped to catch some more sleep.

She hadn´t had much sleep because of the upcoming exams, and she needed to study. Of course, these exams weren´t as important as your O.W.L.´s or N.E.W.T.´s, but they still were a big deal. Every test was a big deal to Hermione.

She rolled on her other side, trying to get a little more sleep, she, Ron and Harry had decided to go to Hogsmeade, but not until 10 in the morning. One of the best things of being in 6th year was that you didn't have to go to Hogsmeade with the younger students, and you could come back an hour later so you could get a bite in the village.

Hermione finally got to sleep again, but after a few minutes she got disturbed by Ginny.

''Hermione, are you awake?'' Ginny whispered.

''Go away, I want to sleep.'' Hermione made a waving gesture with her one free arm. ''Shooooeee''

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed.

''Oh, grow up. I found this stuffed animal on my bed, and it has your name on it.

''Aw u suuh tis fo me?'' Hermione said, voice muffled by the pillow she was now trying to bury her face in.

Ginny sighed. ''I only know one Hermione, and that's you. Could you please just open your eyes long enough to tell me if this is yours?'' Hermione heard the annoyed tone in Ginny's face, and knew that if she didn't help her, Ginny would get very angry, and no one wants to make a Weasley woman mad.

Hermione rolled on her back with a groan and peeked through her eye lashes. Once she saw the stuffed animal she was wide awake.

''Ginny! Where did you get this?''

''Oh, so now you want to talk!''

Hermione glared at her. ''If I would walk into your dorm at 8 o´clock in the morning you would react the same way, even worse I guess!''

Ginny shrugged. ''So this is yours?'' she asked, ignoring Hermione's comment. ''I found it in the common room. It was sitting rather lonely in the corner of the couch. I thought I'd take a look, and then I saw your name written on the label.

Hermione nodded. ''This is Timmy. Timmy is- was my favourite stuffed animal. I couldn't sleep without it, I always took it with me. If I forgot it, we'd go straight home.'' She said.

Ginny looked at the little stuffed elephant curiously. ''What's it doing here then? You'd think it would be in bed with you.''

Hermione's face saddened. ''I lost Timmy once when we were at the zoo. It was a beautiful sunny day, I was 4 years old, and I left Timmy at the café we had lunch. I never saw it again. By the time we discovered Timmy was gone, the café was closed, and it never got into the missing things bin.''

Hermione felt the softness of Timmy, he still smelled like Timmy. Like he had just missed those 13 years, and jumped right to this moment in time.

''Still doesn't explain what it's doing here though. I mean, who had it this long? Where'd it come from? And if we don't know the answers, don't you think we should bring it to Professor McGonagall, perhaps she can explain? At least see if there's some dark magic involved?''

Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelieve. ''I'm not letting anyone touch Timmy! He'll go straight into my trunk, I don't want to lose him again.''

Ginny sighed. ''Whatever you want Hermione, but if you ever grow a third ear after cuddling with that, don't blame me for saying ''Told you so'', because I did warn you!''

''Yes, Ginny, don't worry. I'll be perfectly fine.'' Hermione got out of bed, accepting that she won't get any more sleep then this.

''I'll send my mum and dad an owl, asking them if they might have found Timmy the last time they went to the zoo.'' Hermione got her trunk from under her bed, and put Timmy in it. Glancing at the small elephant one last time she closed the lid, and pushed the trunk under her bed again.

''You're coming to Hogsmeade too, right?''

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny standing by the door.

''Yes, with Harry and Ron. Why?''

Ginny obviously hesitated before speaking.

''Well, I'm coming too. If you don't mind of course. Harry asked me, sort of...''

Hermione's face lit up.

''Don't be silly! Of course I don't mind! That'd be wonderful!''

Ginny smiled too.

''I'll go grab some breakfast, you coming?''

Hermione nodded. ''Yes, I'll come, just let me put on some clothes first, OK?''

''Sure, see you in a minute!''

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she immediately saw the red hair of Ron and Ginny. It was odd that Ron too was up this early, if he could he´d sleep till noon.

She walked up to her two best friends.

''Why are you so up early?'' Hermione asked Ron as she took a piece of toast.

''I decided it would be good if I'd train some more for next week's match. You might have noticed I sort of suck.'' He groaned.

''Oh Ron, please stop it. You're acting stupid. Harry wouldn't have let you into the team if you hadn't been good. So, just shut it.'' Ginny replied, annoyed.

''He only let me in because I'm his friend. McClaren was way better than I was.'' Ron continued.

''Ronald, McClaggen is an arse, he's cruel and thinks way too high of himself. He isn't that good, you're way better, and you're much nicer.'' Hermione said, getting annoyed with Ron too. She liked him, she honestly did, but if he was going to continue being moany this morning she'd put a silencing charm on him.

''But, still-''

Ginny lost her temper.

''Ronald Weasley! You stop now, or I will bat bogey hex you into next week. I swear it, if you don't stop, I'll make you stop!''

Ron looked at his little sister in fear. Everybody knew the wrath of a Weasley woman, and everybody knew Ginny's bat bogey hex. And no one wants to deal with combination of those two.

''Whatever you want...'' Ron muttered.

Ginny turned to Hermione.

''What you're going to buy today, Hermione? Anything in particular you need?''

Hermione shook her head. ''Not really, I don't need something new. I'd do like to get some sweets, I love reading a good book and having sweets to eat.'' Hermione smiled.

Ginny nodded. ''OK, Honeydukes it is. Ron, do you need any-'' Ginny stopped talking and just stared into the sky.

Hermione and Ron followed her gaze and saw an owl coming their way.

''Mail's a bit early, don't you reckon?'' Ron said.

Hermione nodded. ''Yes, it is. And the strange thing is, I don't see any other owls. Only this one.''

Ginny looked around and noticed it too. ''I wonder for who it is.'' she said.

''An owl, at this time? And the only one?'' a voice interrupted them.

They all turned the other way, and saw Harry standing next to them.

''Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?'' Hermione asked, forgetting about the owl.

Harry shrugged and sat down next to Ron. ''Scar's been hurting again, the usual.''

''Oh Harry, don't you think you should talk to Dumbledore about this? He'd like to-''

Harry stopped her. ''Hermione, I've told you a dozen times already. He knows! He says it hurts because of this rare connection between me an Voldemort. It's always been there!''

Hermione didn't give up. ''You should start-'' but she didn't get to finish her sentence, because the owl they've been staring at just a few minutes ago, now dropped something in Hermione's lap.

''Huh, it's for you Hermione.'' Ginny remarked.

Hermione picked up the small package. ''I wouldn't know who it's from. Mum and dad never send me a package, not if there's no special occasion.''

''Open it then! Don't keep us waiting. It can't be dangerous, obviously, or else it wouldn't have come pass the protections of Dumbledore.'' Ron said as he stuffed his mouth with another sausage.

Ron's right, Hermione thought. It can't be dangerous. She tore off the paper, and she felt the soft texture of a shawl. It was like silk, and the bluest blue she had ever seen.

There was a small piece of parchment in the package as well. There was something written on it in a hasty font. It said: ''_See you soon.''_

''Who sent it?'' Harry asked.

Hermione looked up, searching the Great Hall for a sign of someone pulling a prank on her, but she couldn't see something abnormal.

''I don't know. There's only this note.'' she passed it to Harry.

''See you soon..'' Ron read the piece of paper too. He looked up to Hermione. ''What does that mean you think?''

Hermione shrugged. ''It's all been strange. First there's a planet on my list I've never heard of. Then Ginny found my stuffed animal I had lost 13 years ago. And now I get sent this shawl? I wish I knew...''

Ginny looked at Ron. ''Ron, didn't dad say something about hexed shawls, scarves or necklaces?''

Ron nodded. ''Yes, he did. But I don't think this is, Gin. It just doesn't feel wrong. It feels rather, good... In a way.'' he said as he let the silky shawl slip through his fingers.

''Give it back here Ron, you'll get stains all over it. I don't want my new shawl to be destroyed by your greasy fingers.''

Ron made a face to Hermione, but did gave it back to her.

''I'll go upstairs and get ready to go. See you here at 20 past 10?

Ginny, Harry and Ron all agreed.

Once upstairs she put the shawl next to Timmy the Elephant. She glanced at it one more time before leaving.


End file.
